


made to serve

by vonseal



Series: andr0id [5]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I apologize in advance, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: it all started with a bit of rain





	made to serve

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just smut so dont read it
> 
> its not even good. its weird android smut.
> 
> my first and only smut fic and its _android smut_.

They had first kissed upon arrival to their house in China. Holed up, away from the city, in a place he knew no one would ever find them, Dongmin had kissed Minhyuk on the lips. He had anticipated it for months now, wondering if he would ever get the chance. They were alone, and Dongmin took that chance.

Minhyuk felt like a real human. As Dongmin held onto him and closed his eyes, he forgot that Minhyuk was an android. He had done well with his work, with his creation, and when he drew back, Minhyuk even smiled like a real human.

“I enjoyed that,” Minhyuk stated.

Dongmin had taught him to say what he liked and disliked. Dongmin wanted to ensure he never did anything to bring harm to Minhyuk. “Did you?” he asked, mostly for confirmation.

Minhyuk nodded his head before wrapping his arms around Dongmin and hugging him close. “I love you, Dongmin.”

It was enough to make Dongmin cry.

It was enough to make committing such a felony worthwhile. 

Minhyuk loved him, and that’s all Dongmin had ever wanted.

The kisses continued after that. Dongmin initiated them most of the time, but then Minhyuk would surprise him with a quick peck here and there.

It became a game to Minhyuk. “I like to catch you off-guard,” he admitted once, having kissed Dongmin in the kitchen. “Your expression is silly. It makes me laugh.”

And so Dongmin pretended to be surprised each time, because that meant Minhyuk would kiss him more and giggle more, and life would be better.

It rained on their third week in China, ending the long drought that had apparently been plaguing the small village where they lived. Minhyuk stared out the window as the rain pounded against the glass. His eyes watched as the ground became more saturated and puddles formed in various places.

Or, he had been when Dongmin went to bed for the evening, and he still was when Dongmin woke in the morning.

“Minhyuk,” he called out, rising from bed and stretching. “Have you been there all night?”

“It has not stopped raining, Dongmin,” Minhyuk responded, which wasn’t exactly an answer to Dongmin’s question. “We have experienced some lulls, but I have not seen the rain come to an end.”

Dongmin rubbed at his eyes and yawned. He stepped closer to the window and asked, “Do you like the rain?”

Minhyuk nodded his head. He didn’t look over at Dongmin. “I have never been this close to rain before.”

Back at the lab, Minhyuk had heard the rain. He had seen it, too, from one of the windows afar and from television shows they would watch in their freetime. But here, all that separated him and the rain was the one pane of glass.

Dongmin looked at the window. There was no screen on the other side.

“Would you like to feel the rain?” he asked.

Finally, Minhyuk faced him. He spun quickly, his eyes wide and alight with excitement. He nodded his head, then, as if not believing he would, he asked, “May I?”

“Of course.” Dongmin wrenched the window open. Rain splattered against the windowsill, some of it dripping inside, some of it spraying his pajamas and Minhyuk’s clothes.

Minhyuk was frozen first, staring out into the stormy weather, but Dongmin urged him forward. “Hold your hand out,” he suggested. He did the same to prompt Minhyuk into movement. “Feel it.”

Minhyuk had the capability to feel. He had the sensors and nerve reactors. He could feel the rain.

Dongmin watched as Minhyuk held out a hand. Rain pelted against his fake skin.

Minhyuk gasped. He wiggled his fingers, catching raindrops and holding them within his fist, but losing them in the midst of the rest of the rain. His lips turned upwards in a smile as the cold water bounced against him, and then he whispered, “This is amazing.”

Dongmin wished he could feel rain forever. Dongmin wanted Minhyuk to do whatever made him the happiest. However, rain was drenching their clothes and pooling on their wooden floors, and so Dongmin dragged Minhyuk’s hand back inside. He closed the window and muttered out an apology. “Rain is best kept outside,” he commented. “Not in here. God, look at us. We’ll have to change.”

He moved away from the window, ready to grab clean, dry clothes, but Minhyuk grabbed his arm, keeping him in place.

“What’s wrong?” Dongmin asked.

In response, Minhyuk kissed him.

Their previous kisses had been chaste and soft and sweet. This was different. This was hungry and passionate and rough. Dongmin first wanted to pull back, to ask what was going on, but then Minhyuk’s hands wrapped around him and held him close.

Dongmin kissed back, until he finally drew away for breath and asked, “What’s gotten into you, Minhyuk?”

“I’m happy,” Minhyuk explained, “and you make me happy. I love you. You make me so happy, and I love you, and when two beings love each other, they do this.”

“ _ This? _ ”

“Intercourse. Sex. Whatever you will call it.”

Dongmin didn’t know what to say. Minhyuk  _ had _ been made with the capability for sex. He had the right orifices. He had the right  _ parts _ . While it had been weird to design a robot who could engage in sex, Dongmin had felt it necessary to his design of human-like.  _ As human-like as possible _ , he had told his team when they had to choose from a selection of silicone penises.  _ He’s a service android and must do whatever his next owner desires _ .

Dongmin had even taken the time to code  _ orgasms _ into Minhyuk’s emotional database. He knew it was there, though he had never tested it. He knew if Minhyuk had sex and his partner did so properly, then a trigger would be released and Minhyuk would experience emotions similar to that of an orgasm.

Or, at least, close enough.

There was no semen in his body. There would be little mess he would make. Dongmin had created him to  _ enjoy _ such sensations. 

He just never expected he would be the one having sex with a robot.

“Minhyuk, it’s...you don’t have to have sex with me,” he said. “Just because you’re happy...it doesn’t mean you have to have sex.”

Minhyuk kissed Dongmin’s cheek. His lips trailed down, down to Dongmin’s neck, where he sucked and bit for a second or two, making Dongmin’s knees buckle.

“I want to,” Minhyuk murmured. “As I wanted to touch the rain, so I want to have sex with you.”

Dongmin felt a shudder go through him at the sultry tone Minhyuk was displaying. He lifted the android’s head up from his neck.

A normal human would be flushed from such actions, from being turned on, but Minhyuk remained lackluster and indifferent. The only indication that he felt anything came from the brightness of his eyes.

Dongmin wondered if he could detect  _ desire _ in those eyes. Probably not. Likely not. Androids couldn’t feel  _ desire _ .

But if Minhyuk wanted this, perhaps he could.

“You have a nervous system,” Dongmin reminded him, “and because of...the way we are created, I will have to be the one penetrating you. It might hurt.”

Minhyuk thought for a second, then shook his head. “It will not hurt,” he promised, “for my pain receptors are not strong enough down there. And I am fine with being penetrated. I cannot penetrate  _ you _ .”

Dongmin decided not to explain that Minhyuk  _ could _ , because that was too much to explain in a moment like this.

Minhyuk kissed him again, brief and sudden, then whispered, “Please?”

Even if Minhyuk could not feel desire, Dongmin could. He  _ wanted _ Minhyuk. He wanted to feel Minhyuk as intimately as a lover might. In Dongmin’s mind, he wasn’t just an android created to serve. In Dongmin’s mind, Minhyuk was his closest companion, a man who made all hardships worthwhile, someone whom Dongmin loved more than anything.

So he returned the kiss, and maneuvered the both of them over to his bed.

He was first to take off his clothes. Minhyuk’s gaze, so piercing and searching, examined him. Eyes ran over his chest, and fingers followed.

Minhyuk muttered, “Attractive.”

“What?”

“You are an attractive human. You are muscular and lithe and pale; you fit the societal beauty standards.”

As Dongmin tugged off Minhyuk’s shirt, he responded, “I don’t...I don’t want to be beautiful in the eyes of society; I want to be beautiful in  _ your _ eyes. I want you to...to find me attractive without relying on guidelines.”

Minhyuk helped Dongmin in taking off his own shirt. He lifted himself up from the bed slightly in order to pull down his pants. While Dongmin had seen Minhyuk naked in many instances, this one seemed different. Minhyuk lay there, splayed out on the bed, naked and vulnerable and  _ trusting _ . He was a sight to behold, and Dongmin couldn’t help but run his hands across Minhyuk’s skin, feeling the bumps and ridges he had added in order to make Minhyuk seem as lifelike as possible. He had strong abdominal muscles, a cute belly-button, and a thin waist. Dongmin wet his lips and bent down to kiss Minhyuk’s neck.

Minhyuk spoke. Dongmin could feel the vibrations from his voice box with this close of proximity. “I find you more attractive than I find anyone else.”

“You don’t mean that,” Dongmin mumbled.

Minhyuk hugged Dongmin close. He wrapped his legs around Dongmin’s waist. “I do not say things that I do not mean,” he murmured.

He was right. He spoke only the truth. Dongmin felt tears spring to his eyes and he had to shut them for a second or two. When he looked back at Minhyuk, the android was smiling up at him.

“How shall I make you feel good, Dongmin?” he asked. Dongmin felt his hands trail downwards, hovering over his stomach before fingers brushed up against the wiry strands of hair further below his belly button. “Lower?”

Dongmin took a deep breath. “Lower,” he agreed.

Minhyuk’s hands danced along the length of his cock, as if taking in the unfamiliar feeling. He was cautious at first, hesitant, looking back up at Dongmin’s face from time to time to ensure he was doing things correctly. He gave a tug once, and Dongmin moaned.

Minhyuk smiled again. “You like that,” he observed.

“Very much,” Dongmin panted. He thrust into Minhyuk’s soft hands, rutting against the skin. He could feel himself becoming harder with every movement the two of them made together. “Do it again.”

And so Minhyuk did. He was made to serve, after all, though this seemed to be something  _ more _ . He seemed to be enjoying himself as much as Dongmin was. Eyes were wide with curiosity, as if wondering how many reactions he could pull from Dongmin that night.

“You’re wet,” Minhyuk commented, kissing Dongmin’s cheek. “See?” He pulled one hand up from Dongmin’s cock; sure enough, his fingers were sticky with pre-come.

Dongmin wasn’t sure what came over him. He felt desire stirring within his belly. Such a simple gesture shouldn’t turn him on even more, but it did.

He grabbed Minhyuk’s hand and stuck two of the fingers in his mouth, sucking off his own juices. He hummed and moaned and licked up each of Minhyuk’s digits. Minhyuk watched in fascination, before asking, “Should I do the same?”

Dongmin released Minhyuk’s fingers and shook his head. “No,” he responded. “Not yet. I want to...I want to fuck you.”

It wasn’t the eloquent speech he usually chose to give. He liked to be a good influence on Minhyuk, sans breaking federal law and fleeing the nation with government property. He used clean language and displayed pure thoughts. 

He threw all that out of the window, though, as love and lust overtook him.

Minhyuk blinked, then said, “Alright.”

It took a bit of rustling around, of repositioning, but soon Minhyuk was propped up slightly against the pillows of Dongmin’s bed. He allowed Dongmin to hold his legs up, and then Dongmin took the opportunity to place one finger against Minhyuk’s asshole, against the orifice Dongmin had been embarrassed to make. Back then, he had chastised himself;  _ why make a state-of-the-art robot if some loser will just fuck him? _ Now, though, he grinned widely as he stuck his finger inside, feeling the tightness of Minhyuk overwhelm him.

A robot for companionship was a brilliant idea, and this had been a brilliant addition.

Minhyuk stared up at him, and, upon noticing the grin, said, “You’re happy.”

“Very happy,” Dongmin responded. He stuck in another finger. Minhyuk shifted a bit uncomfortably, but otherwise showed no signs of pain. His nervous system wasn’t as strong where Dongmin was prodding. It was a good thing, too.

“I do not need stretching, as normal humans do,” Minhyuk pointed out. “My body will accommodate you.”

“I know that — I created you,” Dongmin said. He pushed his two fingers up higher into Minhyuk’s body, and mumbled, “It’s here somewhere.”

He was searching, searching, and then Minhyuk suddenly jolted as Dongmin’s fingers brushed up against something harder than skin. Minhyuk gasped, but before he could say anything, Dongmin briefly touched the part again.

Minhyuk moaned this time, something Dongmin had never heard him do, and when he could think to speak, he asked, “Wha-What was that?”

So his invention worked. His coding for orgasms  _ worked _ . While Minhyuk couldn’t flush like a normal human, while he did not sweat or cum as a normal human would, he could experience the pleasure like any other human.

Dongmin removed his fingers. Minhyuk whined —  _ whined _ — and asked again, “Dongmin, what was that?”

“You tell me,” Dongmin said, bending over to kiss Minhyuk’s inner thigh.

“It...it was happiness and pleasure,” Minhyuk stated, struggling to find the right words to express himself. “Intense. Like I’ve never felt before.

It worked. It worked, it worked,  _ it worked _ . Minhyuk wouldn’t be just a mindless fuck-toy during sex. He would be so human-like.

“I’ll make you feel even better,” Dongmin promised with a whisper. He pumped his cock a few times. He was wet enough, and, like Minhyuk had said, no lubrication or preparation was needed. 

Minhyuk watched with anticipation brewing in his gaze, as if desiring to chase that feeling again, and then Dongmin slowly entered him.

He moved slow at first. He wanted to take his time with the sex. He wanted to stare into Minhyuk’s piercing, expressive gaze as he slowly fucked him. But then he brushed against the mock-prostate, and seeing the look of pure ecstasy on Minhyuk’s face made him hungry for more.

He threw caution out the window. He held Minhyuk’s hands down, pinning him against the bed, and pushed himself in further and deeper. 

Minhyuk gasped, shaky and unsure, and then moved his own hips to thrust back against Dongmin’s.

“Please,” Minhyuk begged, his voice breathy. “More. Please. Please.”

Dongmin had never heard him beg. Dongmin wanted to hear it more.

He fucked Minhyuk hard. He pounded into the body below him, and Minhyuk’s voice became louder and louder with each movement. 

It was too loud. His voice box was not made for such human-like screams, and Dongmin heard his voice break. Gone was the deep, human voice Dongmin had created for him. All that remained was the underlying robotic voice, pitchy and electronically synthesized to perfection.

Yet, the emotions remained. Dongmin could tell, still, that Minhyuk was enjoying this. His actions, his words, his screwed-up expression of pleasure revealed as much.

Dongmin felt himself growing hot. He was about to come, but it would be a mess if he came inside of Minhyuk. He pulled out, and Minhyuk’s robotic voice whined in frustration.

Perhaps it was that expression the android gave him, longing and desire, that had Dongmin coming into his hands as he jerked himself off.

He rode out his orgasm between Minhyuk’s thighs, and after a few last lazy pulls of his cock, he was done.

He moved to lay beside his boyfriend, still trying to catch his breath. He was sweaty all over, and he wiped his clean hand across his forehead.

Beside him, Minhyuk said, “My voice is ruined.”

It sounded weird when he said it. Dongmin couldn’t help but laugh. “It couldn’t handle your orgasm.”

“Was that an orgasm?”

Dongmin nodded, though he knew Minhyuk likely wasn’t looking at him. “Don’t worry. I can fix your voice in a little bit.”

“I do not sound like Minhyuk.”

“You talk like him, though, so it’s alright.”

Minhyuk sighed. Dongmin could hear the voice box within him give a little  _ whrr _ of noise as it struggled to produce his sounds.

“And to think,” Minhyuk muttered, “this all started because I felt rain.”

“You need to feel rain more often.”

Minhyuk turned to look over at him. He stared for a second or two before his face lit up in a grin. “A joke,” he commented.

“Yeah.”

“A  _ funny _ joke,” Minhyuk continued. “A rarity with you.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Minhyuk leaned forward and planted a soft kiss onto Dongmin’s lips. When he drew back, his eyes shone with love and adoration. He brought a hand up to push back Dongmin’s bangs and wipe more sweat from his forehead.

“Dongmin?”

“Hm?”

“I love you very much.”

Dongmin couldn’t remember the last time he had been so happy. 

Life was perfect now, though. Life was happy now, though.

He smiled and pulled Minhyuk down into a tight hug, whispering in his ear, “I love you, too, very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> ready your pitchforks. stab me. thats fine.
> 
> to those who will still follow me through thick and thin, my [twitter](https://twitter.com/thevonseal) is always open. its also open for hate comments. feed me.


End file.
